Uno los dos
by MyfirstbadHabit
Summary: Nuestras manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro, deshaciéndonos ligeramente de las prendas que ambos llevábamos puestas.Entre jadeos y susurros, deleites y millones de sensaciones recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, fuimos uno los dos. Por primera vez. R


La mañana del sábado, me recibía con la dulce melodía del piano, que embriagaba cada una de las habitaciones de la magnífica casa.

Rose se hallaba tocando.

Me senté sobre el último escalón de la escalera, para disfrutar de la tranquilizante armonía que desprendían las notas tocadas por mi esposa. Ella posó su mirada sobre mí, y luego embozando una sonrisa, volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas del piano nuevamente.

Me encantaba verla tocar. Su cabello del color del oro, caía sutil sobre su pequeña espalda, finalizando con unos pequeños rizos en las puntas, que eran aún más doradas que el resto de su cabello. A pesar de la lejanía, podía apreciar sus esculturales piernas, ya que llevaba puesto uno de sus ajustados jeans. Y luego, sus zapatos de taco.

Encantadoramente perfecta.

Me moví de mi lugar, para caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba mi esposa.

Apoyé mi espalda sobre el piano, y me dejé caer sentado allí, mientras seguía observando a mi Rose.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente divagara por mis épicos recuerdos.

Recordando nuestros primeros momentos vividos. La primer boda, la interminable luna de miel en aquel lugar exótico elegido por ella, los hogares construidos por Esme, una y otra vez, a causa de los derrumbes, nuestra primer caza juntos, y nuestra primer noche de bodas.

Nunca podría olvidar aquel maravilloso día en el que Rosalie, se había entregado a mí en cuerpo y alma, al igual que yo lo había hecho.

_Nuestras manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro, deshaciéndonos ligeramente de las prendas que ambos llevábamos puestas. Mi boca se deleitaba en su boca, besar sus dulces labios era como el mismísimo paraíso para mí. Aún sin apartar nuestros labios, caminábamos ciegamente por la casa, sin un punto al cual dirigirnos, destruyendo todo lo que se interponía en nuestro camino._

_Instintivamente, ella abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas, y posó sus delgados brazos detrás de mi cuello, apegándose más a mí._

_Caímos en la cama matrimonial, al tiempo de haber recorrido el hall, el living y la cocina de nuestra flameante casa. _

_Las palabras sobraban, al igual que la poca ropa que llevamos puesta, que pronto después reposaba sobre el piso de la habitación._

_Por primera vez, sentí miedo. Miedo de que los recuerdos del pasado de Rosalie, se hicieran presentes, rompiendo con la sintonía de aquel momento._

_Me detuve a observar su rostro, pero más precisamente sus ojos. Ella alzó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, y eso fue todo lo que necesité para continuar, sabiendo que ella estaba lista._

_Entre jadeos y susurros, deleites y millones de sensaciones recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, fuimos uno los dos. Por primera vez. _

Abrí mis ojos algo sobresaltado al oír una melodiosa y leve risa.

Rose estaba justo en frente de mi, con una expresión divertida en su bello rostro.

- ¿En qué pensabas, mi amor? – preguntó dulcemente, mientras se acomódame a mi derecha, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro –

- En ti, en nuestra primer noche juntos. – le respondí con toda naturalidad, cosa que la hizo sonreír–

- Debo decir, que no dejo de pensar en que ese ha sido el mejor día de mi existencia.

La miré embozando una sonrisa, y tomé su mano para depositar un pequeño beso en ella y luego entrelazar mis dedos junto a los de ella.

- Sin embargo, el mejor día de mi existencia fue aquel en el que te conocí. Cuando creí confundirte con un bello ángel, aquel día que me sentí vivo por primera vez al verte, aunque tú aún pienses que fuiste egoísta al pedirle a Carlisle que me convirtiera para ti.

Ese sin duda, fue el mejor día de mi existencia, Rose.

- Emmett… – pronunció mi nombre casi en un susurró inaudible – Te amo. – terminó luego su oración y acto seguido unió sus labios junto con los míos, en un dulce beso.


End file.
